Dana contre Diana
by Marita42
Summary: Vous aimez l'agent Diana Fowley, vous ? Ouais, moi non plus. Ceci est une petite revanche perso contre cet irritant personnage. Niark, niark, niark !


**Titre :** Dana contre Diana

**Auteur :** Marita (marita42voilà.fr)

**Date d'écriture :** février 2004

**Avertissement :** G. Je tiens aussi à prévenir les X-Philes aimant le personnage de Diana Fowley (si ça existe, sait-on jamais), que moi je n'ai jamais pu l'encadrer, depuis la 1ère seconde où elle est apparue, donc je ne suis pas vraiment tendre avec elle. Pour ceux que ça dérange, eh bien allez voir ailleurs. Après tout, tous les goûts sont dans la nature et il faut de tout pour faire un monde ! Sinon, bonne lecture !

**Spoilers :** saison 5, et particulièrement le dernier épisode de la saison « The end ». Mon histoire constitue une sorte de fin alternative à l'épisode, après que Scully a surpris Mulder et Diana en grande conversation les yeux dans les yeux à l'hôpital psychiatrique où ils surveillaient Gibson Praise.

**Mots-clés :** MSR – Jalousie

**Résumé : **Enervée et déprimée par l'intérêt assez peu professionnel que son partenaire semble porter à l'agent Diana Fowley, Scully décide d'aller se changer les idées. Elle rencontre Frohike et ils ont une intéressante conversation à propos des goûts de Mulder en matière de femmes. Tout cela amène Dana à réfléchir… et à agir.

**Disclaimer : **ils ne sont toujours pas à moi, de toute façon je veux pas de Diana, cette espèce de « beep » (je ne veux pas choquer les yeux sensibles qui pourraient se promener par ici donc je ne dirai pas le mot, mais je le pense très fort. Si vous êtes aussi doué que Gibson, vous devinerez !). Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne fais que rendre justice à cette pauvre Scully qui n'a jamais vraiment pu dire tout ce qu'elle pensait de Diana, que je ne pique pas ses personnages à l'ami Chris pour me faire du fric mais pour m'amuser et laisser travailler mon esprit tordu. Don't sue me please, I'm a nice girl and I've done nothing wrong ! Voilà c'est tout. A vous les studios.

Partie 1 : Le retour de Diana

Scully referma la porte de son appartement et poussa un long soupir. Depuis qu'elle avait surpris Mulder et l'agent Diana Fowley main dans la main, visiblement plongés dans une très intime conversation, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait l'impression pénible de marcher dans le brouillard. Le fait de se concentrer sur l'étrange pouvoir que présentait le jeune Gibson et sur les implications que la preuve de ce pouvoir pourrait avoir sur leur travail et leur avenir l'avait empêchée de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Mais à présent qu'elle avait quitté le bureau et qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle n'avait plus rien pour occuper son esprit ailleurs. Contemplant les pièces vides et sombres de son appartement, elle se sentit soudain très lasse… et très seule.

Machinalement, elle enleva ses chaussures et sa veste, posa son holster sur la commode et se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, elle sortit un jean et un t-shirt de l'armoire et les déposa sur le lit avant de gagner la salle de bains. Elle ôta le reste de ses vêtements, tourna les robinets de la douche pour atteindre la bonne température et se plaça sous le jet d'eau chaude. Prise d'une soudaine envie de pleurer, elle offrit son visage à l'agression du jet et se mit à sangloter désespérément. Pendant de longues minutes, elle pleura, sur elle, sur sa vie, sur toutes ces choses qu'elle n'aurait selon toute vraisemblance jamais, sur tout ce à quoi elle avait renoncé pour suivre Mulder dans sa quête impossible, sur toutes les choses que la vie lui avait prises : d'abord son père, puis Melissa, et puis ses souvenirs de son enlèvement, jusqu'à sa santé. Quand les larmes cessèrent enfin, elle sortit de la douche, se sécha et passa dans sa chambre enfiler les vêtements qu'elle avait préparés. Puis elle prit ses clefs de voiture et sa veste, et sortit sans se retourner.

Ce soir-là, Byers et Langly s'étaient lancés dans une énième partie de Donjons et Dragons, et Frohike, lassé par le jeu (et lassé de perdre partie après partie sous les quolibets de ses amis), avait décidé de les laisser et de sortir prendre l'air en solitaire. Ils passaient tellement de temps tous les trois qu'il goûtait à ces moments de solitude avec une impression grisante de liberté. La soirée étant fraîche, il décida toutefois bientôt d'entrer dans un bar prendre un verre et se réchauffer un peu. D'ordinaire, il s'asseyait volontiers au comptoir pour bavarder avec le barman et parfois avec d'autres clients (ou d'autres clientes les –rares– soirs de chance). Mais ce soir-là, il avait envie d'être seul et chercha donc des yeux une table tranquille. Malheureusement, le bar était quasiment plein, et il s'apprêtait à renoncer lorsqu'un rayon de soleil couchant vint danser dans les cheveux flamboyants d'une femme assise seule à une table dans un coin, ce qui attira son regard. Il s'approcha et resta un instant interdit en constatant qu'il connaissait la jeune femme en question. Seulement, c'était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à trouver dans un endroit pareil ! Le regard fixé sur son verre encore plein, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il hésita quelques secondes, se demandant s'il devait se joindre à elle ou la laisser seule. Après tout, elle attendait peut-être quelqu'un, il ne voulait pas être indiscret. Mais la détresse qui se lisait sur son beau visage le décida : il n'était pas prudent de laisser une femme seule dans un moment douloureux, et ce moment l'était de toute évidence pour elle. Il tira donc une chaise et s'assit face à elle, la tirant de sa rêverie. Elle sembla stupéfaite de le voir.

– Frohike !? s'écria-t-elle, comme si elle venait de voir une apparition. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Elle le dévisageait avec de grands yeux, semblant croire qu'il était venu pour elle, ayant appris elle ne savait trop comment qu'elle se trouvait là. Il lui sourit, mi-amusé, mi-attristé de cette réaction qui lui ressemblait si peu.

– La même chose que vous, je suppose, agent Scully, répondit-il. Sauf que pour moi c'est certainement plus habituel que pour vous… Si vous voulez que je vous laisse, dites-le moi, ajouta-t-il après un moment comme elle le considérait pensivement.

– Non, non, restez ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme si elle avait soudain très peur qu'on la laisse seule.

– De toute façon, je serais resté, même si vous m'aviez dit de partir, répondit-il dans un sourire.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un pauvre sourire en retour.

– J'ai peur de ne pas être une compagnie bien agréable ce soir.

– Tant pis, ça ne peut pas être pire que de perdre une autre partie de Donjons et Dragons.

Elle sourit et but une gorgée, puis soupira en contemplant son verre.

– Mulder est le type le plus chanceux de la planète et il ne s'en rend même pas compte, déclara Frohike sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

– Vous plaisantez ? On parle bien du même Mulder, là ? Le type qui a perdu sa sœur et qui passe son temps à courir après une vérité insaisissable en se mettant tout le monde à dos et qui peut compter ses amis sur les doigts d'une seule main ?

– Lui-même.

– Et je peux savoir ce qui ferait de lui un tel veinard, selon vous ?

– Facile : vous !

Elle le dévisagea un instant sans comprendre.

– Je ne suis pas très sûre de vous suivre.

– Dana, vous êtes sans doute la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivée à Mulder, et j'ai l'impression qu'il l'oublie un peu ces derniers temps.

– La meilleure chose… Vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez un peu ? protesta-t-elle. Mais elle avait souri malgré elle.

– Je ne crois pas, non. Je vois bien que vous en doutez, mais vous ne devriez pas. Vous êtes sa conscience, Dana, sa « fée bleue », vous savez, comme dans l'histoire de Pinocchio. La fée bleue le transforme en vrai petit garçon à la fin. Eh bien vous, vous avez transformé Mulder en être humain presque normal, en tout cas en type bien. Vous l'avez empêché de se laisser emporter par ses délires. Sérieusement, sans vous, ça ferait longtemps que cet imbécile serait mort et enterré, ou bien interné dans un asile, ce qui à mon avis n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Il vous doit énormément.

Dana hocha la tête.

– En ce moment, j'ai surtout l'impression d'être la pire enquiquineuse qui lui soit jamais tombé dans les pattes. Je suis une scientifique, une sceptique irrécupérable, je passe mon temps à le contredire et à tenter de démolir ses théories fumeuses. D'ailleurs je crois me souvenir que c'est à peu près dans ces termes qu'il vous avait parlé de moi la première fois. Non, Mulder vit dans un autre monde. J'ai cru un jour que je pourrais le rejoindre, le faire redescendre sur terre, mais apparemment je m'étais fait des illusions. Lui et moi, on n'est vraiment pas « sur la même longueur d'ondes ».

– Contrairement à Diana Fowley ? suggéra Frohike d'une voix douce.

Scully soupira et haussa les épaules, s'en voulant d'être à ce point transparente pour lui. Si seulement elle pouvait l'être pour Mulder ! Parfois il déchiffrait ses pensées presque avant qu'elle ait pu les formuler, et d'autres fois… Eh bien, d'autres fois, elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau une étrangère pour lui, elle avait le sentiment pénible qu'elle était en train de le perdre et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le retenir, le sentiment qu'il lui échappait, comme de l'eau qui coule entre vos doigts et qui disparaît à nouveau dans le flot de la rivière d'où vous l'aviez tirée.

– Dana ?

La voix de Frohike la ramena à la réalité.

– Pardon, je pensais.

– Oui, j'ai vu, sourit-il.

Elle soupira de nouveau, s'obligeant à reprendre la conversation sur un sujet qui était loin de la réjouire : l'agent spécial du FBI Diana Fowley, accessoirement ex-petite amie de Mulder.

– Ils ont découvert les affaires non classées ensemble, elle croit au paranormal et à toutes ces choses qui fascinent Mulder, elle est apparemment très calée sur le sujet, bref il est certain qu'elle a plus d'atomes crochus avec lui que moi !

– Je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper, si j'étais vous. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, vous savez. Diana a toujours eu un espèce de charme vénéneux…

– Oui, le terme me paraît assez juste. Je veux dire, je la connais à peine, et je ne suis peut-être pas très objective la concernant, mais elle me fait penser à la méchante sorcière de Blanche-Neige. Déguisée en pauvre petite vieille pour avoir l'air inoffensif, offrant à Blanche-Neige une belle pomme rouge et appétissante, mais bien-sûr empoisonnée, le tout en souriant de toutes ses dents.

– Oui, d'après ce que j'ai compris, on dirait qu'elle offre à Mulder une bien belle pomme.

– Elle lui dit ce qu'il a envie d'entendre, ça le flatte qu'on le prenne au sérieux pour une fois et qu'on soit d'accord avec lui.

– Elle le caresse dans le sens du poil, comme on dit. Et je suppose qu'elle profite de leur ancienne liaison et de tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble pour l'amadouer et le faire manger dans sa main.

Dana le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

– On dirait que vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'estime pour l'agent Fowley, vous non plus, remarqua-t-elle.

– En effet. Elle ne m'a jamais inspiré confiance, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Je n'ai pas été mécontent quand Mulder et elle ont rompu et qu'elle est partie en Europe. Cela dit, je ne pensais pas qu'elle reviendrait se mêler des affaires de Mulder.

– Ouais…

– Vous savez, ce pauvre Mulder n'a jamais été doué pour choisir ses petites amies, pour ce que j'en sais. On dirait qu'il tombe toujours sur des manipulatrices qui le mènent par le bout du nez. Il se laisse ensorceler et après il ne contrôle plus rien.

– Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai rencontré une de ses ex, une certaine Phoebe Green, une Anglaise de Scotland Yard avec qui il est sorti quand il était à Oxford. C'est tout à fait l'impression qu'elle m'a faite. On aurait dit qu'elle l'avait hypnotisé, c'était dingue ! D'ailleurs, il a reconnu lui-même qu'il lui avait fallu des années pour l'oublier.

– ça ne m'étonne pas. Je crois que ça a été plus ou moins la même chose avec Diana. Il était complètement fasciné par elle.

– Ce qui me sidère, c'est qu'il est tellement parano, il se méfie de tout le monde, mais dès qu'une femme lui met le grappin dessus, il perd tout sens critique ! On dirait qu'il a soudainement des œillères et qu'il ne voit que ce que ces femmes veulent qu'il voie. Elles peuvent lui faire faire ce qu'elles veulent et il n'y voit que du feu !

– Je comprends ce que vous pouvez ressentir. C'est vrai que c'est énervant de le voir comme ça. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Mais je crois que d'une certaine manière, ces femmes lui apportent une stabilité dont il a terriblement besoin. Elles sont fortes et indépendantes, elles le maternent un peu pendant un temps, et lui il peut se reposer sur elles, se laisser guider. C'est certainement sécurisant pour lui. L'ennui, c'est qu'au bout d'un moment, il se rend compte de l'emprise que ces femmes ont sur lui, et alors il s'enfuit en courant. Heureusement pour lui, d'ailleurs, parce-que ce genre de relation est mortifère, à long terme.

– J'ignorais que vous étiez si fin psychologue ! observa Dana en souriant.

– Je ne le suis pas, répondit Frohike en haussant les épaules. Simplement je connais Mulder depuis pas mal de temps et je sais ce qu'il a vécu. J'ai fini par comprendre sa façon de fonctionner. Mulder veut jouer les héros, mais au fond il tient plus de Don Quichotte que de Superman. Il a ses faiblesses, comme tout le monde, même s'il essaye de les cacher derrière son air détaché et son humour cynique. Mais vous savez tout ça aussi bien que moi.

– Oui, vous avez raison. L'ennui, c'est que je vois ce que Diana est en train de faire, je vois comment elle exploite ses faiblesses pour le mettre dans sa poche…et accessoirement dans son lit.

Frohike ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le regard de Dana s'assombrir à cette idée. « Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens… » pensa-t-il.

– C'est en ça que vous êtes si différentes, toutes les deux, répondit-il. Diana se sert du sexe pour avoir Mulder, elle le caresse dans le sens du poil, si je puis dire. Pas vous. Vous ne lui faites pas de cadeau, vous êtes honnête avec lui, quand il va trop loin vous lui dites franchement, et s'il délire vraiment trop vous n'hésitez pas à le secouer pour le ramener sur Terre. Vous êtes une véritable amie pour lui, ce que Diana n'est certainement pas.

– Oui, une amie, bien-sûr… Cette bonne vieille Scully, toujours là quand on a besoin d'elle…

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mulder vous respecte, il vous admire et il a davantage confiance en vous qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Ce en quoi il a parfaitement raison.

– Bien-sûr, je sais tout ça. Seulement…

– Seulement vous aimeriez qu'il vous manifeste aussi un autre type d'intérêt. Du genre de celui qu'il peut porter à Diana, par exemple. Qu'il vous regarde comme la magnifique jeune femme que vous êtes, au moins de temps en temps.

Scully rougit et baissa les yeux, confuse d'être aussi transparente pour Frohike.

– Je… je veux seulement lui éviter d'autres souffrances, murmura-t-elle. Je ne peux pas laisser cette femme le manipuler comme une marionnette sans réagir !

– Non, vous avez raison. Personne n'a dit que vous deviez rester là sans rien faire. Vous aurez peut-être du mal à le convaincre, mais vous avez un atout que je n'ai pas et c'est pour ça que si quelqu'un peut lui ouvrir les yeux, c'est vous.

– Et quel est donc ce mystérieux atout que je possède, selon vous ?

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Frohike.

– Vous êtes son âme-sœur ! déclara-t-il simplement, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde et que Dana était vraiment une demeurée de ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt.

Elle s'étrangla dans son verre et le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

– Pardon ?

– Ecoutez, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qu'il y a entre vous deux. Tous les sortilèges de l'agent Fowley ne peuvent rien contre ça. Vous êtes plus forte qu'elle, Dana, et elle l'ignore. Parce-que Mulder a besoin de vous. Pas seulement pour vos connaissances scientifiques et votre bon sens, pas seulement pour le travail. Il a besoin de vous en tant qu'amie, en tant que femme. Ses sentiments pour vous sont sincères, même s'il n'en fait pas étalage.

Dana fixa son verre, un peu gênée.

– Je sais, admit-elle à mi-voix au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

– Dans ce cas, ne laissez pas Diana Fowley vous le prendre ! Allez trouver cet abruti de Mulder et réveillez-le, ouvrez-lui les yeux !

Scully soupira, puis releva les yeux vers lui.

– Je suppose qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Et puis c'est aussi à ça que servent les amis.

Frohike sourit et lui tapota gentiment la main.

– Mulder est un sacré veinard, ça fait des années que je le répète !

– Oui, c'est vrai, sourit-elle en retour. Il a la chance d'avoir de vrais amis.

Elle se leva et sortit son portefeuille pour régler sa consommation, mais Frohike l'arrêta d'un geste.

– Laissez, ce soir c'est moi qui offre. Tout le monde sait que les agents fédéraux sont toujours fauchés !

Elle le regarda, touchée au-delà des mots de tant de sollicitude.

– Allez, filez, reprit-il en désignant la porte d'un signe de tête.

Elle tourna les talons, fit quelques pas, puis fit demi-tour et revint rapidement sur ses pas. Sans hésiter, elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue râpeuse du petit homme.

– Merci, Melvin, murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle partit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et sortit dans la nuit.

Dans un bar, un petit homme mal rasé assis seul à une table porta un toast silencieux à l'amitié et au futur de deux personnes qui méritaient d'être heureuses, un sourire aux lèvres.

Fin de la première partie. Vous en voulez plus ? D'accord, alors on continue.

Partie 2 : Scully contre-attaque

De légers coups frappés à sa porte tirèrent Mulder du demi-sommeil dans lequel il était tombé. Il se frotta les yeux et consulta sa montre : il était 22h30. Un peu tard pour une visite ordinaire, mais il avait l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Quand on travaillait aux affaires non-classées, on devait s'attendre aux coups de fil anonymes et aux rendez-vous mystérieux à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Et aux visites imprévues. Il se leva donc, éteignit la télévision et demanda qui était là, par précaution. La réponse : « c'est moi » le fit sourire. Il ouvrit la porte.

– Tu n'avais pas d'article à écrire pour je ne sais quelle revue médicale, ce soir ? Ou bien tu voulais venir regarder la 150ème rediffusion d'ET en ma compagnie ? demanda-t-il en la faisant entrer.

– Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit-elle. Je voulais te voir.

Il leva un sourcil, surpris.

– Me voir ? Je te manquais déjà ?

Elle ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa. Devant son air grave et préoccupé, Mulder décida de laisser tomber les plaisanteries.

– ça va, Scully ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque-chose que je devrais savoir ? Ta mère va bien ? …Ton cancer ? interrogea-t-il, pris soudain d'une affreuse angoisse.

– Non, ce n'est pas à propos de mon cancer, et ma mère va bien pour ce que j'en sais.

Mulder laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

– Bon, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle le regarda un moment en silence et se mordit la lèvre, puis, rassemblant son courage, elle se lança.

– Je voulais te parler de l'agent Fowley.

Elle regretta presque ses paroles à l'instant même, en sentant Mulder aussitôt sur la défensive. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'elle continue, elle devait crever l'abcès.

– Mulder, je sais que vous avez travaillé ensemble tous les deux à une époque, et que vous avez été très proches, mais…

Il l'interrompit d'un geste.

– Petite minute ! Tu t'es renseignée sur elle ?? Qui est-ce que tu es allée voir ?

– Mulder, peu importe qui je suis allée voir ! Mais oui, j'ai effectivement posé quelques questions, parce qu'elle ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Il la dévisagea un moment, stupéfait.

– Tu la connais depuis quelques heures et tu as déjà décidé que c'était une méchante ?! J'arrive pas à le croire ! Et tu ne crois pas que moi, qui la connais depuis des années, je suis mieux placé que toi pour en juger ?

– Non. Précisément parce que tu la connais depuis longtemps. J'ai peur que vos rapports passés ne faussent ton jugement. Et puis depuis combien de temps tu ne l'avais pas vue ? Que sais-tu de ce qu'elle a fait en Europe, ou quel que soit l'endroit où elle a passé toutes ces années ? Je veux dire, peut-être que quand tu l'as connue, elle était effectivement digne de confiance. Mais ça ne t'a pas effleuré qu'elle ait pu changer ?

– Non. Tu ne la connais pas, Scully. Comment est-ce que tu peux la juger après si peu de temps ?

Elle soupira.

– Je ne sais pas. Disons que c'est de l'intuition, ou quelque-chose comme ça.

– Et depuis quand tu as de l'intuition, toi ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

Dana leva les yeux vers lui, stupéfaite et blessée qu'il puisse lui parler sur ce ton. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait adressé la parole sur ce ton-là, c'était lors de cette stupide enquête sur des soit-disant rituels sataniques, mais alors ils étaient tous les deux sous l'influence d'un alignement planétaire particulier. Ce qui n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci.

– Mulder, je ne suis pas venue pour qu'on se dispute, répondit-elle en essayant de garder son calme.

– Ah non ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue, au juste, alors ?

– Je suis venue parce que j'ai peur qu'elle profite de ta crédulité et de tes sentiments pour te manipuler et te faire du mal.

– Oh, alors tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est ça ? C'est très gentil, mais je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul, maman !

– Mulder, tu… ça me tue que tu sois aussi aveugle ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pour que tu lui manges dans la main comme ça ?

– Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu la prennes pour un suppôt de Satan ?

– Rien, simplement je me méfie d'elle. Je ne saurais pas vraiment dire pourquoi, mais elle ne m'inspire pas confiance, répondit-elle en se radoucissant un peu.

– Et tu ne crois pas que ton jugement à toi aussi pourrait être faussé par tes sentiments ? demanda-t-il plus calmement en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Elle détourna les yeux et baissa la tête. Mais Mulder la força à le regarder.

– Dana, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus rien entre Diana et moi. Je ne crois pas qu'elle pourrait me manipuler aussi facilement que tu le dis, si elle le voulait.

– Mulder, je suis convaincue qu'elle n'est pas totalement franche avec toi ! Après toutes ces années, elle revient et se retrouve comme par hasard sur cette affaire ! Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu bizarre, comme coïncidence ?

– Mais on n'était même pas sensés bosser sur cette affaire, et si Skinner n'étais pas venu nous prévenir, on n'en aurait peut-être jamais rien su ! protesta-t-il.

– Ecoute, je ne dis pas qu'elle est revenue uniquement dans le but de te manipuler. Seulement tu as vu à quel point cette affaire est importante, donc si elle travaille avec des gens qui ont intérêt à ce que la vérité ne soit pas dévoilée, il me paraît assez logique qu'elle s'y intéresse de près. Je ne sais pas si elle avait prévu ton intervention, mais si c'est le cas elle pense sûrement que vos relations passées suffiront à endormir ta méfiance de toute façon.

– Mais si elle travaillait vraiment pour ces gens, tu ne crois pas qu'elle aurait tenté de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues plutôt que de nous aider avec Gibson comme elle l'a fait ?

– Peut-être, ou peut-être pas, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est trop enthousiaste pour être honnête. Et puis est-ce qu'il lui arrive de ne pas être d'accord avec toi ?

Mulder sourit.

– Moins souvent que toi, ça c'est sûr ! Tu trouves ça louche ?

– J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de faire attention, d'accord ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Et ne t'inquiète pas non plus pour le reste, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Elle le regarda, surprise et un peu confuse.

– Euh… Quel reste, Mulder ?

Son regard intense la fit frissonner. Il se pencha vers elle et remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

– Tout le reste, répondit-il simplement. Comme tu le vois, Diana n'est pas là, ce n'est pas avec elle que je passe la soirée.

– Non, mais… Enfin, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu as choisi de la passer avec moi non plus.

– Maintenant si, répondit-il en lâchant sa main pour caresser doucement sa joue.

Dana lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Mulder avait vraiment l'art et la manière de la rassurer sur ses sentiments.

– Et tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas regretter ton choix ? demanda-t-elle, la voix rendue rauque par la boule dans sa gorge.

Il sourit largement.

– Oh oui, j'en suis tout à fait sûr !

– Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Toi, répondit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Ensuite Dana sentit ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes et elle aurait été bien incapable de dire qui, de Mulder ou d'elle, avait initié tout cela. Elle ferma les yeux et répondit tout aussi tendrement à son baiser, l'agent Diana Fowley très très loin de son esprit.

The end.

Voilà, bon, je sais que ça s'est pas passé comme ça du tout, mais comme j'ai jamais pu sentir Diana Fowley, c'est une sorte de revanche. Je suis sûre que mes collègues shippers ne concevront aucun chagrin de cette petite digression. Scully est tellement supérieure à elle, je ne pouvais pas laisser cette méchante pas belle avoir Mulder ! ;-))

Bon allez, sur ce, bye. See ya in my next fic ! Best wishes !


End file.
